Off I Go
by godyevans
Summary: What would have happened if Izzie died and George lives


Meredith go to George's room

Sir we gonna take care of you don't worry Meredith said

George grabbed Meredith's hand

You gonna try to write it again okay OO7 Meredith said

Meredith points her friend's name is George he is John Doe who is hit by the bus to save someone's life

Oh god Oh god Meredith screamed as she ran away

Izzie Hospital Room

Alex come in

You remember Alex said

Yes Izzie said

I got married Izzie said

You did Alex said

Izzie and Alex hug she is coding

Iz Iz Izzie Yang Alex said

Meredith runs to Callie Owen Arizona Lexie and Mark

It George It George It George John Doe is George Meredith said

Owen Callie Mark Lexie and Arizona following Meredith into George's room

Cristina runs to Alex

Alex what wrong Cristina said

Izzie is coding Alex said

Okay you page Shepherd The Chief and Bailey right now Cristina said

Meredith Lexie Callie Arizona Mark and Owen all run to George's room

I got you O'Malley you hear me you just stay with us we fix this we gonna save you Owen said

O'Malley it Robbins you not going to anywhere you understand me Arizona said

BP's dropping Meredith cried

Okay let save O'Malley now Arizona said

Derek Richard and Bailey all run to Cristina and Alex

What happened Richard said

Is she coding Bailey said

Yes Cristina said

Okay You hand me those paddles Derek said

Richard take the crash cart as he and Bailey rush in to help

Shepherd you take compressions to her back Bailey said

I got it I got it Derek said as he take over Alex's place Alex and Cristina go to sit in the wall

1 2 3 Hand down Hand down Richard said as he Derek and Miranda roll Izzie over

Charge for 300 Richard said

Charge sir Miranda said

Clear said Richard said as he Derek and Miranda shocked Izzie no change Alex is sobbing and Cristina holds his hand

George is codding

Somebody gets the crash cart Mark said

You hand me those paddles Lexie said

He coding Lexie he coding Meredith cried

Come on George you can do this Callie said

Charge for 200 Clear Lexie said as she and Mark shock George

FLASH-SCENE Izzie wears her prom dress where Denny died she get in the elevator the doors closed the doors open the man wear his clothes is Denny Denny take Izzie with him and they walk away from the elevator to the light

We lose her Richard said as Izzie is unconscious

Izzie is flat-lining

Time of Death 1:00 pm Derek said

Alex leans his head against Izzie's chest no one touch him as he began to cry

Bailey is shocked

Cristina screamed

Derek covered his face with his hands

Richard is packing the crash cart

Sloan Charge for 350 Arizona said

Yes Robbins Mark said

Clear Arizona said as she and Mark shock George

George open his eyes his heart restart he is alive Meredith Lexie Owen Mark and Arizona see that

His heart restart he is alive Meredith said

O'Malley can you hear me you look at me O'Malley Mark said

George nods

George is alive Mark had to pull the tube of his mouth

Meredith is standing Derek runs to her

Izzie has died Derek said

Meredith is shocked

Mark fixed George face George sees in the mirror his face is back Meredith had bad news to George that his friend Izzie had died and he is shocked

Izzie mom is told by Derek her daughter died and she is sobbing

Izzie's funeral is the next morning her body had laid down her mom sobbing my Izzie my Izzie George recovers from his accident Meredith is crying Cristina is sobbing Alex Richard Derek George Bailey Owen Mark Callie Arizona and Lexie were here the priest speak

Today we gather the funeral of Izzie Stevens she now rest in peace the priest said his words again as he walk away

They were send to Izzie Stevens's body down her mom get down to knees sobbing No Izzie Mrs Stevens throw the flower on her daughter Izzie as she walk away

I sorry Stevens Richard said

I sorry Izzie George said

You are a beautiful girl Izzie Alex said

You are good to all of us. Derek said

Rest in peace Izzie Mark said

I sorry Izzie Bailey said

I sorry Izzie Arizona said

I sorry Izzie Callie said

I sorry Izzie Lexie said

I sorry Stevens Owen said

Goodbye Izzie I gonna miss you Meredith sobbing

I gonna miss you as friend Cristina cried

everyone go to home


End file.
